The Seven Realms
The Seven Realms are seven loosely-related realms once ruled by the Gray Wolf Queens and their wizard consorts or kings. At one time, all of the Seven Realms were ruled by the Gray Wolf queens, who did so in a loose alliance with the upland clans. After the disaster of the Breaking, the ancient alliance of the Seven Realms fractured. The kingdoms to the south fell into protracted strife and civil war. Religion In the Fells, most residents adhere to the Old Faith, anchored by the temples where speakers taught about the duality of the Maker and the Breaker and the Spirit Mountains, where dwelt the dead and sainted Queens. They are monotheists, worshipping the Maker and avoiding the evil counterpart, the Breaker. In the Fells, the former Queens are treated almost as saints. It is said when a queen dies, her spirit occupies one of the peaks of the Spirit Mountains, which ever after is named after her. The ancient Queens help protect the Fells from its enemies. In Arden, after the Breaking, an influential speaker who aggressively pruned and shaped the ancient Faith in a new direction came into power. Saint Malthus, as he was known, attributed the Breaking to the Maker’s displeasure with the charmcasters that had caused it. Magic, he taught, was not a gift, but the tool of the Breaker, and wizards were demons in his employ. The queens of the Fells were equally to blame for the Breaking for being seduced by the wizards. Wizardry was forbidden under the teachings of the Church of Malthus, often punishable by death in the southern realms. Realms Fells The Fells is a mountainous region situated at the very northern tip of the map, and is one of the original Seven Realms. The capital of the Fells is Fellsmarch. Tamron The kingdom of Tamron lies to the immediate west of Arden, with direct access to the Leewater. The capital of Tamron is Tamron Court. Arden The kingdom of Arden is the largest kingdom in the Seven Realms, second only to the Queendom of the Fells. It is situated to the east of Tamron, with direct access to the Indio Ocean. The capital of Arden is Ardenscourt. Bruinswallow Bruinswallow is a small kingdom to the southwest of Arden and west of We'enhaven. The capital of Bruinswallow is Bruinsport. The people were normally black-skinned and clad in loose, striped clothes. We'enhaven We'enhaven is a small kingdom to the southeast of Arden and east of Bruinswallow. Southern Islands The Southern Islands is an archipelago off the west coast of Bruinswallow, and is one of the original Seven Realms. Southern Islanders are dark-skinned, curly-haired, and are often discriminated against in the other Realms. Northern Islands The Northern Islands are situated in the Frozen Sea to the east of the Fells. It is one of the original Seven Realms and the land of origin for wizards. Northern Islanders tend to be fair-haired and blue-eyed. Others Countries Shivering Fens The Shivering Fens is a marshy country west of the Fells. It has been claimed by Tamron and the Fells at different points in history. The Waterwalker people of the Fens consider themselves independent, and they have rocky relations with the other Realms. Clan Settlements Marisa Pines Camp Marisa Pines Camp is one of many clan settlements that lie within the Spirit Mountains. It stands sentinel at the pass leading through the southern Spirits to the flatlands beyond, between Fellsmarch to the north and Way Camp to the south. Passing through the camp is one way to reach the kingdoms to the South, Tamron and Arden. The Marisa Pines clan is well-known for their remedies, dyes, healing, and hand-woven fabric, and the camp itself is well known for its trade and commerce. Demonai Camp Demonai Camp is one of many clan settlements that lie within the Spirit Mountains. It stands south of the Dyrnnewater and west of Marisa Pines Camp. The Demonai are famous for their magical amulets and their warriors. Hunter's Camp Hunter's Camp is one of many clan settlements that lie within the Spirit Mountains. It is located south of the Firehole River and east of Marisa Pines Camp. The Hunter clan produce smoked meats, furs, skins, and non-magical weaponry. Escarpment Camp Escarpment Camp is one of many clan settlements that lie within the Spirit Mountains. It is an uncharted location on the map. As the camp was only mentioned in passing, nothing is known about it except that Han's grandfather was fostered there. Category:Locations Category:Lore